Seguire tus pasos
by Jeffrey Israel Gonzalez
Summary: Esta historia me pertenece, pero los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños


**Seras mi hijo.**

En un planeta con varias lunas se encontraba una personas con una aureola en su cabeza, con sus manos atrás, caminando hacia una torre que estaba a pocos metros de él.

???: "Porque Zen-Chan me habrá llamado? Ya han pasado muchos años después que hicimos el torneo y no creo haber hecho algo por el cual me tengan que llamar con urgencia". Decía un sujeto con ropas de entrenamiento de color naranja y una camisa por dentro azul, con unos cabellos rebeldes en forma de palmera.

???: " Goku-San, llega justo a tiempo, pensé que necesitaría que yo lo fuera a recojer jo jo jo". Decía un ser estirado como un espagueti.

Goku: "Jejeje Whiss-San, si lo siento pero en el camino me preguntaba, que sera lo que Zen-chan necesite de mi". Decía con su mano en su barbilla queriendo tener una idea del repentino llamado

Whiss: "No se aungustie Goku-san, mientras usted no pida otro torneo todo estara bien jojojo". Se reía el ángel ayudante del dios destructor con su mano derecha en su boca.

???: "Ey! Whis, ya es hora de irnos, sabes que no podemos hacer esperar a Zeno-sama, y sabes que a él no le gusta esperar" decía un gato que a la vez pensaba "además me puede destruir por no llevar a su mejor amigo, este cabeza hueca a tiempo".

Goku: "Entonces pongamonos en camino Bills-Sama, Whiss-San" lo decía con su típica sonrisa.

Bills: "Si pero que no se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez" decía el dios destructor del 7 universo sabiendo que nuestro querido Saiyan puede meter las patas otra vez como hace ya varios años.

Goku: "No se preocupe Bills-Sama, he aprendido después de todo lo que paso, incluso supe lo que significa la palabra " Casarce" y lo que hacia Milk conmigo antes de tener a Gohan y Goten" diciendo lo ultimo con una gota nerviosa al saber la verdad años después.

Whis: "Bueno, nos vamos, por favor Goku-San" decía el ángel poniendo su mano en el hombro del saiyayin.

Goku: "Si Whiss-San, Bills-Sama por favor tome mi mano" decía extendiendo su mano al gato morado.

Bills: "Hump, no porque seas mas fuerte que yo significa que lo haré, recuerda que soy un dios" decía el orgulloso dios destructor poniendo una de sus patas en el hombro restante del saiyayin.

Goku: "Jejeje ni modo" reía nuestro querido saiyayin poniendo sus dedos para hacer su famosa tecnica mucho mas mejorada con la ayuda de los supremos Kaio-Samas, la teletransportación.

Mientras esto pasaba, en otro lugar un pequeño niño de pelo rubio, con unos ojos azules que hacia tener envidia al mismo cielo azul, con unas marcas en su rostro asemejando a bigotes, estaba sentado en su habitación que constaba con una cama de la cual salían sus resortes, un ropero pequeño que solo resguardaba unas cuantas prendas que cualquiera podía contar con sus dos manos, y una silla de madera que amenazaba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

El nombre del pequeño era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el cual estaba acostado tratando de no escuchar la celebración que se daba en la sala de su casa por el cumpleaños de sus tres hermano menores: Menma Uzumaki Namikaze el segundo en nacer, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze la tercera en nacer y la ultima pero era la única persona de la familia que trataba a Naruto como su querido hermano mayor no un demonio, su nombre era Megumi Uzumaki Namikaze.

Hasta que de pronto se escucha un sonido que provenía de la puerta de su habitación. Toc, toc, toc. Tres golpes se escucharon que pusieron nervioso al pelirubio que sabiendo que si era uno de sus padres o alguno de sus dos hermanos menores, (Menma o Naruko), iba a recibir insultos y uno o dos golpes que muchas veces terminaban en dejarlo afuera de la casa, hasta que...

???: "Naruto Nii-San, puedo entrar un momento" decía una persona detrás de la puerta con voz triste.

Naruto: "esa voz" pensaba para si el pelirubio, " Claro! Pasa, pasa adelante Megumi" lo decía sonriendo como solo el lo sabe hacer, sabiendo que la persona que iba a entrar era una de las personas con la cuales el podía contar.

Se habré la puerta y detrás de ella entra una sombra de una niña que hoy igual que su hermano mayor cumpliría los 6 años.

Megumi: "Naruto Nii-San", decía la pequeña con ojos azulados, "Porque no bajas a celebrar?, hoy también es tu cumpleaños", lo decía aguantando las lágrimas al ya saber la respuesta de nuestro pequeño ojiazul.

Naruto: "Megumi Nee-Chan por mas que quisiera estar junto a ti celebrando,no puedo" decía cabizbajo el pelirubio que con sus cabellos ocultaba su mirada.

Megumi: "Nii-San, te traje algo para subirte el animo, toma" decía la pequeña extendiéndole un pedazo de pastel que había agarrado para llevarcelo a su querido hermano.

Naruto: "Gracias Megumi Nee-Chan, eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría tener", decía el pelirubio abrazando a su hermana. Cuando se escuchan unos pasos.

???: " Si, da las gracias a tu hermana, ella se compadece de alguien como tu, demonio", se escuchó una voz masculina.

Mientras en el palacio de Zeno-Sama.

Goku: "Hola Zen-chan!! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos jeje" reia como solo el lo sabe hacer recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Bills.

Bills: "Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes tratar con mas respeto a Zeno-sama?!!, decía el gatohumanoide con una vena en su frente palpitando.

Zeno-sama del presente: " Hola Goku-kun, hace tiempo jeje"

Zeno-sama del futuro: " Si, si hace tiempo, te llamamos porque queríamos que vieras algo" decía el pequeño cabeza de balón, mientras camina con su otro yo a una sala.

Zeno-sama del presente: "Despues del torneo del poder al haber salvado los universos pasaron los años y perdistes muchos amigos y familia" explicaba el pequeño pero poderoso ser.

Zeno-sama del futuro: "Y después de eso viniste aqui por unos cuantos años, pero ya han pasado muchos más años desde la ultima vez que te vimos" decía el otro pequeño ser complementando a su otro yo.

Goku: "Si eso es verdad Zen-Chan, y lo siento por no haber venido pero con la despedida de mis amigos, mi esposa y mis hijos me sentí... No muy bien" decía el saiyayin mirando al suelo, triste al recordar esos dias, cuando su atencion fue llamado por lo que habia en la sala donde habian entrado la cual poseia en su interior unos orbes los cuales reflejaban a personas viviendo su dia a dia pero se detuvo mirando una donde se podia ver al un niño de cabellera rubia.

Zeno-sama del presente y futuro: " Si, lo sabemos" Dijeron al unísono ambos Zenos, que vieron como su plan estaba dando resultados.

Whiss: "Jeje, ya veo que es lo que quiere Zeno-sama al traer a Goku aquí", pensaba el maestro de bills.

Zeno-sama del futuro: " Por eso es que te hemos traído aquí Goku-kun", decía al distraído pelos de punta que veía con mucha atención un orbe en especial.

Bills: "Oye Goku, pon atención a lo que dice Zeno-Sam..." no pudo terminar de gritar el dios gato al ver que ambos Zenos habían terminado de hablar por prestarle atención a un Goku que iba caminando de a poco a esa bola de cristal.

Goku: "Vamos niño sigue corriendo, no te rindas, acaso no hay nadie quien lo ayude?!" eran los pensamientos de Goku al estar caminando mientras miraba atento lo que se desarrollaba adentro de la bola de cristal.

En el planeta ninja.

Se veía a un niño que acababa de cumplir 6 años corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, aun no queriendo creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Flash back

???: "Hija ve abajo con tu hermano y hermana que daremos un aviso muy importante" decía la voz de una mujer.

Megumi: "Oto-San, Oka-San yo no..." no termino de responder que quería quedarse con su hermano cuando..

Minato: "Megumi alejate de él, él no es tu hermano, él es un demonio, él kuybi que se apodero de el cuerpo de tu hermano", decía el disque cuarto hokage al ver con repulsión al pequeño rubio que bajaba la cabeza.

Kushina: "Tu no deberías vivir en el cuerpo de mi hijo, si te tenemos aquí es por lastima al ver que ni siquiera te puedes defender" decía la disque madre del pequeño con una voz fría.

Ambos "padres" salieron de la habitación arrastrando a una Megumi que dejaba caer lágrimas de odio y tristeza, odio a sus padres y tristeza al no poder hacer nada por su hermano.

Mientras con Naruto, este salio por la ventana, saltando a el patio para estar a solas cuando escucho una voz.

???: "Naruto que sucede, no te piensas ir sin que te demos tu regalo verdad?", decía alegremente un anciano con una pipa en su boca que mas parecía una locomotora, era el tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

???: " Así es Naruto, ven que tengo algo que se que te gustara", decía un viejito que llevaba puesto muchos vendajes en su cuerpo.

???: "Naruto-kun no entraras, mi Oto-San, Oka-San y Hitachi Nii-San están adentro Buscándote, fuimos a tu habitación y no vimos na.."

No termino de hablar una pequeña niña con ojos negro como la noche, quien era Mitsuki Uchiha, al ver que el pequeño rubio que se pasaba su brazo por la cara, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas.

De repente se escucha una voz adentro de la casa, mas especifico en la sala de la casa.

Minato: "Gracias por venir al cumpleaños de Menma, Naruko y Megumi, hoy quiero dar un anuncio acerca del futuro de ellos", hablaba el Namikaze.

Kushina: " Mi hijo Menma Uzumaki Namikaze sera el próximo líder del clan Namikaze, y ya se estamos tratando con varias personas para poder comprometer a mi hijo con sus hijas para hacer nacer este clan" dijo la Matriarca Uzumaki

Minato: "Mi hija Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze sera la próxima en tomar las riendas de esta aldea, sera la próxima hokage", decía el patriarca Namikaze.

Kushina: " Y nuestra hija Megumi Uzumaki Namikaze sera comprometida con el hijo del clan Inuzuka" decia la pelirroja.

Todos con un poco de sentido común sabían lo arrogante, estupido, mal educado bueno dejemos de hecharle flores, Kiba Inuzuka.

Todos aplaudían, el ego Menma subió a niveles que nadie podría creer y no era el único, Naruko reia en sus adrentros mientras veían a su hermano mayor sabiendo que sus sueños eran destrozados y no era lo peor ya que el conocía bien a ese tal Inuzuka, y ver la cara de Megumi que transmitía tristeza pura no ayudaba en nada.

El pequeño decidió ir en ayuda para poder calmar a su pequeña hermana, un claro error ya que al entrar todos pusieron una mirada de odio y desprecio ante la aparición del hermano mayor de los Uzumaki Namikazes.

Minato: "Como me pude olvidar de el", decía en un tono sarcástico, " El pequeño Naruto sera el líder del clan Uzumaki y ya no llevara el apellido Namikaze y se dirigirá hacia Uzusiogakure dentro de unas semanas"

Presente 1: "Una aldea débil para un niño débil"

Presente 2: "Es mejor así, entre mas lejos este ese demonio mejor"

Esto fue la gota que derramo el baso, de un momento a otro el pequeño rubio salio de la casa sin mirar atrás, esto sorprendió solo a las personas que tenían un gran afecto hacia el niño.

Regresando al presente.

En las calles de Konoha se veía a un niño con una camisa blanca, un short azul marino y unas sandalias corriendo de lo que había presenciado y escuchado hasta que.

Aldeano: "Miren a quien tenemos aquí" decía el hombre obstruyendo el paso al rubio que solo dio una cara de terror.

Aldeana: "Tu mounstro, matastes a mi hermana, nunca te lo perdonare" decía una mujer.

Aldeano: "Hoy es tu día de suerte" decía otro hombre, dándole una pequeña esperanza al rubio hasta que termino la oración, "ya que dejaras el cuerpo del niño e iras al infierno por poseerlo, agarrenlo!!" grito el tipo.

El pequeño al sentir la hostilidad de los que lo rodeaban corrió lo mas que le daban sus pequeñas piernas pero al voltear a ver como los aldeanos se acercaban y no solo eso, aunque solo habia repetido las enseñanzas que sus "padres" les habian dado a sus hermanos pudo notar un grupo de ninjas de konoha que por su aspecto se deducía que eran de alto rango pero no eran jounins.

El niño en un giro pero no de buena suerte sino de mala suerte quedo en un callejón donde había una gran pared que le obstaculizaba la huida, y no tuvo mas remedio que volver por donde habia venido pero no pudo.

Ninja: "Jajajaja mira que hasta el destino habla, tu debes morir, y hoy sera ese día" decía el ninja de konoha con un kunai en su mano quien habia aparecido en la salida de ese callejon.

Aldeano: "Amarralo que nosotros también queremos hacer sufrir a ese demonio por los que hizo a nuestras familias" exigía un aldeano que recien llegaba.

Naruto: "Po-por que me-me hacen esto? Ca-cada año, cada me-mes cada día me hacen da-daño" decía entre lágrimas el niño rubio, "Si-si he he-hecho algo por favor per-perdonenme" decia el ojiazul con su cabeza tocando el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

Aldeano: "jajajaja esperas que creamos eso, hoy morirás" decía desquiciadamente otro aldeano.

Todos los presentes se le abalanzaron para agarrarlo, el joven Naruto no tuvo mas remedio que pelear algo que no se le daba bien ya que nunca habia sido entrenado.

Dando patadas, golpes con los puños, pero todo era inútil, cada golpe del pobre rubio solo golpeaba el aire, mientras que el recibía golpes de todos lados, rodillazos, patadas, codazos.

Después de un rato se ve a un Naruto cansado, lastimado, con heridas profundas a punto de caer inconsciente.

Palacio de Zeno-Sama.

Se sentía que todo temblaba, una gran presencia, un gran poder emanaba del lugar, los presentes estaban quietos mientras veían a un saiyajin furioso que pasaba de la transformación del ssj 1 al ssj3 en un instante.

Goku: "Nooo!!! Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto!" decía con ira recordando cuando su hijo Gohan peleaba contra un ser llamado Bojack.

Mientras que ambos Zenos-Samas sonreían al ver que Goku seguia siendo amable, que habia madurado para bien y no para mal.

Y como de un deja vu se tratara Goku puso sus dedos índice y medio al frente transformándose en su última fase obtenida que superaba por mucho a los dioses destructores y casi compararse con el poder de los angeles guardianes, logro sentir a lo lejos el poder que tenía Naruto.

Bills iba a detener a Goku pero fue detenido por ambos Zenos que alzaron las manos haciendo mas fácil a Goku acceder a ese universo, cuando en un parpadeo Goku desapareció con la técnica de la tele-transportacion.

En el planeta ninja se estaban amontonando todos los aldeanos para poder golpear, azotar, abofetear o escupirle en la cara al pequeño niño hasta que una luz bajo con gran velocidad del cielo hasta donde estava Naruto dejando por un momento ciegos a los presentes.

Mientras los demás estaban sin poder ver nada, adentro de la luz estaba un Naruto en brazos de alguien, Naruto era curado y que de la nada recuperaba energías logrando abrir un poco los ojos.

Naruto: "Que fue lo que paso, acaso estoy muerto, mori sin saber por que ellos me odiaban" esos eran los pensamientos del pelirubio hasta que.

Goku: "Tu ya no estarás solo, vi por que lo que pasastes, vi tu dolor por haber sido despreciado" decía mientras gotas de lágrimas caían de su rostro viendo a Naruto.

Mientras esto pasaba, los aldeanos afuera, estaban en completo shock al ver esa extraña luz y mas por oír una voz que daba a entender tristeza como cuando un padre siente dolor.

Goku: "No llegastes a odiar a nadie, aun seguías amando a todas las personas, inclusive pude ver que estabas feliz por tus hermanos aunque tus sueños fuesen rotos" decía con admiracion.

Naruto: "Quien es él? Por que siento paz en esa energia extraña, no siento lo que los aldeanos o mis padres me hacen sentir, es reconfortante y su sola presencia es de respetar" pensaba el ojiazul mientras ponía atención a lo que decía el extraño hombre con ropas anaranjadas y playera azul.

Goku: "Ya no te tienes que preocupar, tu no eres y nunca seras débil, desde hoy en adelante tu seras para mi un hijo y yo tu Padre" decía con una sonrisa con sello la inconfundible sonrisa "Son".

Cuando se escucharon esas palabras todos los presentes vieron como la luz que estaba enfrente comenzó a flotar al cielo cuando en un parpadeo desaparecio.

En otro lugar mas específico en el templo de Zeno-Sama, estaban todos sonriendo, (menos bills porque es un amargado), viendo como Goku volvía a aparecer con Naruto en brazos pero dormido por el cansancio.

Goku iba caminando hacia ambos Zenos-Samas cuando de un momento todos los presente quedaron en shock menos ambos Zenos.

La razón es que Goku había hecho una reverencia para ambos Zenos, quienes solo esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción porque Goku no había cambiado.

Zeno-Sama del presente: "Dinos Goku-kun, por que tan serio?" decia el pequeño gigante con una sonrisa.

Zeno-Sama del futuro: "Si, si, dinos por que es que estas asi?" decía el otro Zeno.

Al parecer ambos estaban feliz por las palabras que dijo su mejor amigo, ya que ellos como todos los universos estaban en deuda con el saiyayin.

Whiss estaba mas que complacido, a pesar que Goku había dicho que no haría una tontería como hacer otro torneo hizo algo mayor que a su parecer era lo que ambos Zenos-Samas querían.

Goku: "Zeno-Sama del presente y futuro"

Estas palabras hicieron que todos los dioses destructores abrieran sus mandíbulas que quedaron guindadas mientras que sus ojos se salían dando a entender que en cualquier momento sus ojos se saldrian de sus cuencas.

Zeno-sama del presente y futuro: "Que pasa Goku, en que te podemos ayudar" decían ambos sabiendo de antemano lo que el saiyayin quería.

Goku: "Permitame poder estar con mi hijo Naruto, se los ruego"

Estas otras palabras hicieron desmayar a todas las deidades mientras que un Whiss solo se reía con su mano en la boca.

Zeno-sama del presente y futuro: "Eso es lo que quieres? Estas seguro?, si vas ahí, tendrás que hacerte cargo de él, entrenarlo, educarlo" decían ambos seres.

Goku: "Yo no fui un gran padre eso lo se cuando Milk me lo dijo al visitarla en el paraíso, aunque mis hijos me decían que lo hacia para protegerlos no estuve con ellos en los momentos mas importantes de su vida y la de Milk" decía entre sollozos el pelinegro.

Esto fue escuchado por los dioses presentes, aunque estos sabían la historia de Goku, al recordar esa vez sus corazones duros, mas duros que el material que se utilizo en el torneo era derretido completamente, o era quebrado como que de una ramita se tratara.

Zeno-Sama del futuro: "Ya veo, sabes te contaremos algo, el es muy especial" refiriéndose al chico pelirubio, "y no creo que haya alguien mejor para ser su padre que tu Goku-kun"

Zeno-Sama del presente: "Tu deber de hoy en adelante es ser el padre de este niño, lo guiarás en el buen camino, ya que su destino es grande, su destino es hacer renacer su clan y salvar su mundo de un mal venidero" decía el otro Zeno.

Goku: "Gracias Zen-Chan del presente y futuro" decía entre lágrimas el saiyayin abrazando a sus dos amigos aparte de Vegeta que aunque este no dijera nada, Goku era su mejor amigo y rival.

Ambos Zenos estaban alegres por su amigo que encontró otra vez la felicidad, ya que estos años se la pasaba solo entrenando y cuando dejaba de entrenar veían que el veía al cielo mientras que siempre dejaba caer una lágrima y decir "Lo siento".

Mientras esto pasaba afuera, adentro de Naruto se libraba una conversación entre el pequeño rubio con un ser que lo veia con unos ojos rojos, era un gran zorro intimidante pero al parecer sentía un tanto aprecio por el muchacho porque el había visto toda su vida.

Naruto: " Entonces este es mi paisaje mental, y tu eres el kuybi y por lo que me contastes, fuistes sellado por mi padre para salvar a la aldea, verdad?" preguntaba el ojiazul con su mano derecha en la barbilla.

Kiuby: "Así es mocoso, lo que me sorprende es que hayas entrado aquí por las palabras que te dijo ese tipo, fue grande tu alegría que te hizo entrar aqui" decía el gran zorro con nueve colas.

Naruto se quedo con duda al escuchar esto ultimo, Kiuby se dio cuenta al ver su expresión y le dijo que normalmente entraría con odio pero este no fue el caso.

Naruto: "Ya entendí, pero dime, cual es tu nombre real ya que kuybi me imagino que es el nombre que te ponen por tu numero de colas, verdad?" preguntaba el ojiazul impresionando al gran zorro.

Kurama: "Jajaja así que no eres tan tonto después de todo, jajaja" reía sin parar el gran zorro haciendo que ha Naruto le saliera una vena de enojo, "Bien, bien te lo diré cuando seas fuerte y quites mi chakra de tus intentos de hermanos".

Naruto: "Ya veo, entonces Kiuby espero que seamos buenos amigos y hermanos ya que compartimos cuerpo jejeje" decía el pelirubio con sus manos detrás del cuello y su sonrisa zorruna.

Kiuby: "Bien, ahora sal ya que te espera una sorpresa, a decir verdad, nunca pensé estar en presencia de seres mucho mas poderosos que mi abuela Kaguya, y que mi padre, ellos están a otro nivel" decía Kurama.

Naruto: "Que crees que pase? Y como vuelvo aquí para saludarte y hablar contigo?, y quien es esa tal Kaguya y tu padre?" preguntó el joven jinchuriki.

Kiuby: "La verdad no se, pero se que sera un buen cambio, y para comunicarte conmigo solo concentrate y ya, ahora sal de aquí que tengo que reposar, todas las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo" decía el zorro acomodándose.

Naruto: "Esta bien, nos vemos despues" en eso Naruto salio de su paisaje mental.

Kiuby: "Al menos ahora estará lejos de sus padres hasta que quiera sacarme de aquí y aparezca alguien, pero yo lo ayudare a entrar en razón" dijo el zorro que cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Afuera de la mente de Naruto, este empezaba a abrir los ojos viendo que estaba acostado en algo que se asemejaba a una cama, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba voces y comenzó a caminar, encontrándose con unos seres muy diferente dejándolo en shock.

Bills: "Entonces te harás cargo de el mocoso, e iras a ese lugar para protegerlo", decía el delgado gato mientras se frotaba la sien.

Goku solo se limito a asentir decidido de ir a ese mundo para protegerlo con el poder que ha estado ganando desde años atrás y con lo que habían planeado junto a los Zenos-Samas que era substituir la sangre Namikaze por sangre saiyayin, así seria un híbrido saiyayin y Uzumaki.

Esto lo último lo decidió así al escuchar lo dicho por el ex-padre de Naruto haciéndolo el líder del clan Uzumaki, pero ahora este " débil" clan seria el mas fuerte para siempre y siempre.

Whiss: "Y eso que dijo Goku-San que no metería la pata otra vez jojojo" se burlaba el ángel maestro de Bills haciendo que Goku se rascara la nuca y sonriera nerviosamente.

Eso pasaba hasta que se escucho un ruido que llamo la atención de los presentes, y es que Naruto había resbalado quedando a la vista y según el a la merced de que le hicieran algo malo el gato morado y el tipo con el bastón, pero esto cambio al ver que alguien se acercaba.

Naruto: "Este es mi fin, no podre huir" pensaba el pelirubio, cerrando los ojos ya esperando lo inevitable.

El pequeño solo se mantenía quieto, pero algo extraño pasaba, era que sentía una carisia.

Goku: "Hola pequeño, dime como te llamas?" decía el saiyayin con un toque de paternidad, "Mi nombre es Goku y es un gusto ver que ya despertastes"

Naruto empezaba a abrir los ojos para ver que el hombre extraño estaba a su porte mirándolo con una sonrisa que lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, algo que solo con algunos sentía.

Naruto: "Mi-mi nombre es Na-Naruto, y es un gusto conocerlo Goku-San" decía el pequeño ojiazul asiendo una pequeña reverencia, "Disculpe, pero puedo preguntarle en donde estoy?".

Goku: "Pues aunque no lo creas, estamos en el palacio del dios del todo" decía un Goku como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Naruto: "Ha bueno estamos... Hee?? QUEEE???!?", decía el pequeño a tal punto que se desmayo por la sorpresa.

Minutos despues, ya con un Naruto recuperado y haberlo presentado ante los Zenos-Samas se dispusieron a comentarle lo sucedido, ya a estas alturas Naruto nunca se despego de Goku quien estaba platicando con ambos Zenos hasta que...

Goku: "Bueno con eso aclaramos lo que paso, pero ahora Naruto quiero preguntarte algo", decía agachándose al nivel de Naruto ante los dioses del todo, Bills y Whiss.

Todos los presentes estaban espectantes, aunque ya ellos sabían de antemano las intenciones del saiyayin de raza pura, y era lo que esperaba escuchar ambos Zenos.

Goku: "Dime Naruto, quisieras ser mi hijo?", pregunto con una sonrisa cálida mientras que de un momento para otro el pequeño saco unas lágrimas que hacían parecer mas azules los ojos de él.

Naruto: " SI, SI, SI!!" decía Naruto que recordó todo lo dicho por este hombre cuando lo salvo.

Todas esas palabras habían hecho echó en su corazón y ver que este hombre le daba una nueva vida, no se iba a negar, él siempre había querido un padre que lo amara, le diera tiempo, lo entrenara pero nunca lo tubo pero ahora este hombre aseguraba por su mirada que el tendría todo eso y mas.

**Y aqui acaba el primer capitulo, esta historia es mia, fue empezada en una aplicacion y le edite ciertas cosas y errores ortograficos, si aun me quedan pues les pido disculpa, y espero actualizar el segundo capitulo mañana.**


End file.
